


heat rising in the room

by Mythologiae



Series: scared is the best way to be horny [1]
Category: BlazBlue, Guilty Gear
Genre: Antagonism, Crossover, Deepthroating, F/M, Light Bondage, Messy, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythologiae/pseuds/Mythologiae
Summary: and your hands running through my hair;it's give and take, but Terumi's always been a selfish bitch
Relationships: I-No (Guilty Gear)/Yuuki Terumi | Susanoo
Series: scared is the best way to be horny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939240
Kudos: 1





	heat rising in the room

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: deepthroating.

  
  
Sunlight cuts through the dark in scattered streams through dense curtains, illuminating the glide of a hand along deathly-pale skin. Fingers curl, painted nails pressing down, then _drag_ slowly back down, raising welts in their wake that are sure to be felt for a few hours at least. A hiss follows, morphing into a snarl as another hand shoves downward, the motion slight but insistent. It's halted suddenly, the arm shoved sideways, another set of painted nails set dangerously against the steady rise and fall of sculpted muscle.   
  
"I swear if you don't stop fucking pushing like I'm not already on the way down..." The rest of the threat is left as an implication, a sharp malachite glare flashed up from beneath the shadow her bangs cast over her face. The soft sound of her mouth trailing down his stomach follows, and he barely restrains a snicker, shoving his fingers through the hair on the side of her head and gripping tight. Teeth snap at his lower belly, just above his waistband, and the glare returns even as she tugs his pants out of her way with her teeth. Something like a sigh of relief passes between his teeth as he springs free, earning a laugh that sounds far too smug. Mouth tugging into a snarl, he readies a sharp retort only to have the words die on his tongue, lost in the rush of satisfaction as her mouth closes over him. Mouth dropping open, his tongue drags over his teeth, and his fingers slide along the side of her head, cupping the back and pulling her in closer.   
  
"Putting up with you is so much fucking easier when your mouth's not running, you know that?" Pushing up on one elbow, he watches her brows furrow in indignation; in tandem with the glare she's giving him, the sight finally sets loose the laugh he'd resisted earlier, high and cackling. A soft growl starts in her throat, and she moves to pull off, jaw loosening in order to slide him out. His fingers twist into the short hair at the back of her neck, little finger brushing the skin-warmed metal there, and he jerks her forward instead, sliding deeper until he's pulled her lips flush against his lower belly, watching her eyes widen in surprise. Regardless of how unprepared she might have been, however, he sinks in without issue, her throat working around him as she takes in a slow breath through her nose. The best part though, is the glare that's settled over her features once more.  
  
Bright, mirrorglass eyes narrowed to slits, nose scrunched, brows furrowed low-- she's seething, and her nearly incandescent fury as close to beautiful as he'll ever think anything is.   
  
His fingers loosen on her hair, making her work to slide back inch by careful inch until she's got the room to breathe properly. As he watches her gasp, mouth open and his cock resting against her chin, spit and precum trickling down her chin, watering eyes hooded and still glaring at him, he thinks she might be a close second.  
  
"I ought to bite your dick off, you dumb motherfucker," she snarls, fingers curling around his shaft and gripping tight, and he laughs again and jerks his hips in her hold, watching her eyes zero in on the way the motion pushes another trickle of pre out to trail over her knuckles. Her expression goes briefly slack, thoroughly intent on his cock, and only his high, piercing cackles bring her back. Flushing with indignation, her fingers tighten more, bringing his laughter to a strained halt, and he gives her what some might think was meant to be a charming grin, and not the smug, smarmy smirk it actually is. Her ensuing gasp and faltering grip let him know she's finally realized what his other hand's been up to this entire time, and Ouroboros' chains tighten around her hips suddenly, coiling between her legs and slithering slowly as they tighten. "Didn't realize we were playing _that_ dirty," she manages, voice breathless, intense, her hands planting themselves on his thighs.  
  
Terumi shrugs, and makes Ouroboros take another steady circuit between her legs, brow arching.   
  
"Okay bitch, I see you." Sneering but not quite so displeased as she was previously, I-no's fingers flex against his thighs, head diving back down to press a messy kiss to the underside of his cock. This time, when she takes him into her throat, she does it slowly, purposefully, and when he tries to hurry things up, simply shoves her hands down forcefully, keeping his hips in place. It works for a grand total of about fifteen seconds before he winds Ouroboros under her arms, pulls them back, and unbalances her forward onto his cock. Leisurely, he lets himself drop, rocking up into her mouth in shallow thrusts until both his hands come up to the back of her head. Pulling out so the tip rests on her tongue, he meets her incensed stare with a wide, manic one of his own, and then shoves himself down her throat.  
  
He fucks her mouth without restraint or consideration, watching her eyes flutter and water, watching her drool and sputter around his cock until finally, finally, he sees her go a little slack, sees her eyes roll upward. Only then does he yank Ouroboros free, enjoying the way she falls forward, entirely unbalanced, and swallows his load without so much as a gag. She pulls off with a sputter, mouth a translucent mess of fluids, and reaches out to punch him in the thigh. Terumi grunts and dissolves into laughter once again, hands over his stomach as she pushes herself up onto her knees and crawls over him.   
  
"Hope you don't think you're getting away with that," comes the low murmur, her tongue messily cleaning around her mouth, scarlet lipstick smudged along her cheek and his cock where it still bobs proudly between his legs. "Cause I'm still not done with you."   
  
His hands spread, smirk still in place, and he gives her a mocking smile in open challenge.   
  
"Bring it the fuck on, Leather Club." 

**Author's Note:**

> reposting for the sake of a soft reset


End file.
